


Like Chocolate

by ETNMystic



Series: The Possession AU: New Perspectives [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Fluff and stuff, Gen, just three besties having a laugh, mad as a hatter, not gonna lie i'm kinda having some fun writing these, the tri trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: The Tri Trials are under way and MRS decide to talk together to calm their nerves.
Series: The Possession AU: New Perspectives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Like Chocolate

"Arya?" Horace called.

The girl trembled as she walked to the stairs.

"Wish me luck," she gulped before heading up the stairs.

The writer who had helped brought them to this point wept.

“Mystic?” Ro asked worried.  
“What’s wrong?”

It took her a moment to catch her thoughts.

“This…..this is all my fault.”

“No,” Alice sighed.  
“It’s mine. If I had listened to Genevieve---“

“If I hadn’t talked with Horace in the first place,” Mystic blurted out.  
“We wouldn’t even be here.”

“Both of you, enough,” Genevieve snapped kindly.  
“There’s no use arguing over who is at fault. We’re here now. Let’s just focus on staying positive.”

“I’m with Genevieve on this,” Ro agreed.

Ro couldn't bear the sight. They were stuck here with their freedom on the line, without having known what they were getting into, and Mystic was still under the belief it was her fault. She decided to talk about this.

"Hey," she sighed.

"Ro? You okay?" Matpat asked.

She shook her head. 

"I want Mystic to realize that this isn't her fault. Like, it's not her fault, right?"

Saf and Matpat blinked, confused, and the Jet Setter sighed.

"If you were in her place and the same thing happened, would it be your fault?"

Their brains began whirring. This was a whole philosophical question here. It really could go either way. But finally Saf was first to speak up.

"I think, to some extent, maybe," she said slowly, trying to be careful about her wording.  
"But not entirely. I mean, in that case, I would've been tempted by something."

"Like what?"

"Anything black, weird cosmetics, weird clothes to try," Saf chuckled.  
"And probably some knowledge."

"Knowledge?" Ro wondered.

The Investigative Reporter shrugged nonchalantly.

"I mean, I'm a Ravenclaw after all. Why wouldn't I want some information? As for Mat? I guess he would probably want the entire _Five Nights At Freddy's_ canon timeline."

Hearing this, the Detective sighed, clearly feeling called out. His cheeks heated up a bit as he chuckle sheepishly.

"If only I could, but it's literally impossible. Scott keeps coming out with new answers and new mysteries. I have notebooks-freaking notebooks-full of theories on FNAF, but then he'll come out with a curveball, which totally rustles my theory's feathers!"

"Your theories having feathers would certainly be interesting," Safiya chuckled. 

"But hey! That's _just_ a theory!" Matpat said in the style of his signature closing line, a smirk on his face.  
"A _Feather Theory_! Thanks for flocking."

The trio burst into laughter, which did make some of the tension dissipate. Hell, it even made them temporarily forget what was going on. It was like they were just hanging out together and having a good time. They even got a snicker from Genevieve, who was nearby. 

"I think we really need to treasure these moments more often," Ro said as she caught her breath.

"Oh 100%," Saf agreed.  
"I dunno how much downtime we're gonna have, so I guess we gotta make the most of it."

"Better than just moping around, I guess," Matpat smiled, shrugging.

 _"Stella?"_ Horace called as Arya returned.

That did slightly bring them back to reality, but it didn't matter. They now had that little moment to savor, like a small chocolate. And hopefully there would be more to come, no matter how small they may seem.


End file.
